vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Ties
Family Ties is the fourth episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|Family Ties Promo Trailer YOU'RE INVITED TO A PARTY TO DIE FOR — asks to escort her to the town’s annual Founders' Party. Vicki gets Tyler to ask her to the party, then accuses him of trying to hide their relationship from his family. Zach reveals a useful family secret to Stefan. At the party, tells Elena a story about the Salvatore family’s past leaving Elena with questions that Stefan refuses to answer. Finally, Stefan takes action to get Damon out of his life for good. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Co-Starring * Leland Jones as Pastor Bill Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore * This episode had 3.53 millions viewers in USA. * Elena mentions some of her deceased relatives: like Grandma Beth and Great Great grandma Mary. She also mentions Sheriff William Forbes and Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. * On some level Caroline knows that Damon is a vampire, prompting her to ask him why he doesn’t sparkle in the sun like Edward Cullen (from the Twilight Saga). * Caroline continues to wear scarves to cover the bite marks she received from Damon. * Lockwood Mansion's number is 2129. * Elena leaves the pocket watch at home, prompting Logan to search the house when he’s trying to get back with Jenna. * The official roster of the first Founders' Celebration reads ‘The Founding Families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year Eighteen Hundred and Sixty Four.' * Bonnie is not only able to relight a candle that has gone out, but is also able to light all of the candles in the Lockwood dining room. * The Founders' Council is shown to involve at least Logan Fell, Sheriff Forbes and Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood. * The crystal that Damon takes from inside the Lockwood home is dropped when Stefan takes the drugged Damon home. * The process of turning someone into a vampire is explained by Damon. This process will later be illustrated when he turns Vicki into a vampire in the episode "Lost Girls". * Matt Donovan doesn't appear in this episode. * This is the first episode with Richard Lockwood in it. * When Carol Lockwood speaks to her husband, she calls him "Charles", but calls him Richard in all later episodes. Richard may be his middle name. Cultural References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Ties Family Ties], an American TV sitcom that aired on NBC from 1982 to 1989 *Taylor Swift, an American country pop singer *John Varvatos, an American clothing designer *Anne Rice, author of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vampire_Chronicles The Vampire Chronicles] *Bella and Edward, the central characters in Stephenie Meyer's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_Saga Twilight Saga] *Damon mentions that Stefan can Waltz, Jitterbug and Moonwalk **Waltz, a ballroom and folk dance in ¾ time, done primarily in closed position **Jitterbug, a term used for various types of swing dances **Moonwalk, a dance move popularized by Michael Jackson Quotes Voiceovers : : The real animal is still out there. Waiting for me. Challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop him without becoming a monster myself. ---- : : I did what I had to do. To protect Elena. To protect everyone. Yes Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls." Quotes : : "(in Stefan's nightmare) You know what's coming now." ---- : : "o you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need to get some human blood, it might even the playing field." ---- : : (pulls knife out of his chest) "Alright, I deserved that." ---- : : "It's all over the news Deadly Beast Captured, All's Well in Mystic Falls." ---- : : (about Elena) "W''ell the vervain keeps me out of her head, maybe that's not my target''." ---- : : "Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." ---- : : (at Logan on TV) "Scumball. Scumbucket." : "Who are you talking to?" : "Him." : "The News guy?" : "Also known as Logan Scumfell." ---- : : "He's cute." : "He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him." ---- : : "That stuff is mom and dad's you can't just give it away." : "I'm not giving it away, it's called a loan, Jeremy." ---- : : "Maybe we should press pause." ---- : : (to Stefan) "How do you look in a suit?" ---- : : "I would be honored to accompany you, Ms. Gilbert." : "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." ---- : : "No yellow; jaundice. Go for the blue." ---- : : "You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there and she's a very proud gun owner." ---- : : "You should come to the Founders' party with me." : "Not if you're wearing that dress." ---- : : "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." : "You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." :'' sighs "I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it''." ---- : : "How come you don't sparkle?" : "Because I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun." ---- : : "Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" : "It's more complicated than that. Now you'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human; it's a whole ordeal." ---- : : "You can be very sweet when you wanna be." : "Yes I can be sweet." ---- : : "Are you gonna kill me?" : "Mhm. But not yet." : "Why not?" : "Because there's something I need you to do for me." : "Anything." : "How good are you at getting this nose where it doesn't belong?" : "Oh, I'm excellent." ---- : : "You're taking Damon to the Founders' Party? What about me?" : "Go with Elena." : "She's asking Stefan." : "Okay, go by yourself." ---- : : (about Damon) "He's older, sexy, danger guy." : "Older, sexy, danger guy? What is that, an official witch twitter tweet?" ---- : : "And Damon's not dangerous, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. Like major deep rooted drama." ---- : : "Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" ---- :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (to Tyler) "You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it." : "I don't think you're trash." [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: "Really? Then who are you taking to the Founders' Party?" : "Vicki Donovan, do you want me to ask you to the Founders' Party?" ---- : : "You realize you had to ask him to ask you right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady he'll finally treat you like one?" ---- :[[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: "Didn't know you were here." : "Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years." ---- : : Stefan "Why he wants to go to school is beyond me. I mean, in the 70's he went Ivy League, that I understood... actually no. I didn't get that either." ---- : : (to Zach) "Go ahead. Purge. Get it out, what's on your mind?" ---- :[[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: "Why are you here Damon?" ---- :[[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: (to Damon)'' "I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time''? : (choking Zach) You are in no position to question me." ---- : : "What's going on?" : (releases Zach) "Having a family moment, Stefan. Some quality time." ---- :[[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: (about Damon's feeding habits) "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" :'' "I can't, Zach''." ---- : : (to Zach) "Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that." ---- :[[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: "Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires." ---- : : "Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" : "Not even if you meant it." ---- : : "Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen?" : "Tough call, can we mix them?" ---- : : (to Bonnie) "Tonight's gonna be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to say from the minute you walked in the door." ---- : : "Okay, but it has to go in the vault, ‘cause Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." ---- : : "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story. Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" : "I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." ---- : : "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." : "Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar." ---- : : "Why are you even going?" : "Well I think it's fitting, we were at the very first one, remember?" ---- : : "My goodness I've driven you to drink." ---- : : "Go about living my life". See therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it." ---- : : (about the pocket watch) "Dad said it goes to the first born son. His father gave it to him and now what?" ' : "And he was gonna give it to you''." ---- : : "It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." ''' : "Yes. Being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness." : "You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink and celebrate." ---- : : "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her." ---- : : "My happiness was short lived, as you well know." : "I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well. Here's to history repeating itself." ---- : : "I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me." ---- : : (after its revealed Stefan tried to drug him) "I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do." ---- :Sheriff Forbes: (about Damon) "A little old for you, don't you think?" : "Oh, cause otherwise you'd approve. I doubt that." ---- :Sheriff Forbes: "Where's your dad?" : "Memphis. With Steven." ---- : : "I thought I might see you here." [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: "You knew it." : "I dreaded." [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: "But were secretly hoping." : "And know that I have... [turns to leave]" ---- :[[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: (to Jenna) "I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell." ---- :[[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: "You haven't changed a bit." : "Oh yes I have. I'm meaner now." ---- : : "Is that "Damon Salvatore" and "Stefan Salvatore"?" : "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually." ---- : : "I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan." ---- : : "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry." ---- : : "The Salvatore name was practically Royalty in this town, until the war. There was a battle here." : "The Battle of Willow Creek." : "Right." ---- : : "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church." ---- : : "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" : "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" ---- : : "Look, I'm sorry you and Stefan have this thing between you. But I can't get in the middle of it Damon.I just, I hope you two can work it out." : "I hope so too." ---- :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: "So you wanna dance?" : "Me dancing? Not pretty." [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: "Well, maybe you could you show me around? I mean, this place is amazing." : "Yeah, if you like living in a museum." ---- :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: "Or we could just sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?" ---- :Mrs. Lockwood: Vicki "That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." ---- : : "They look so cute together." : "Don't talk please." ---- :[[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: "D''on't shoot, only needed a refill''." : "Shooting implies caring." ---- :[[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: "I'm sorry Jenna, about your sister." : "Thank you." ---- :[[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: "When I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls I thought maybe I could have a second chance, to make things right." : "Her name was Monica, wasn't it?" ---- : : "I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy?" : "No actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. That it all goes back to Katherine." ---- : : "So tell me about her. What happened?" : "Not something I like to talk about." : "I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama and I want you to do the same." ---- : : "Damon said something didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena." : "This isn't about Damon; it's about me trying to get to know you." ---- : : "I don't want to talk about it." : "Well then say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." : "Well don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me." : "Well then I guess its working." ---- : : "T''his is my fault, I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter''." ---- : : "Where have you been?" : "Looking for you." ---- : : "What is that?" : "A very important crystal." ---- : : "Well you can't just steal it." : "It's not stealing if it's mine." ---- : : "Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right? [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: Well, more groveling of course, a recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries." ---- : : "Yes to lunch. Call me." ---- : : "So how are things with Stefan?" : (unconvincingly) "Great. Just great." : "Well, my radar must be off cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes." ---- : : "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother. The Sheriff. Got it? Stay away from her." ---- : : "There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised." : "I'm handling it." : "Handling it? Stefan you should be having him arrested." ---- : : "Look there are things that you don't know. Things that I want to tell you but I can't. Things that I may never be able to tell you. And I just need you to trust me." :'' Trust is earned. And I can't just magically hand it over''." ---- : : "You look amazing, what are you doing here?" [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: "I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes." ---- : : (to Caroline) "You make me crazy, you know that?" ---- : : (to Caroline) "Unfortunately, I am so over you now." ---- : : "I knew I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers." ---- :Mayor Lockwood: "Are you sure?" Sheriff Forbes: "Five bodies all drained of blood. I'm certain." [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: "They've come back." Gallery Videos Pictures normal_VD103a_0182.JPG|Damon arriving at the founder's party with his date Caroline. 104.jpg|Stefan and Elena dancing at the Founder's party normal_VD103a_0286.JPG|Stefan arriving at the Founder's party with his date Elena. normal_VD103a_0183.JPG|Damon and Caroline. normal_VD103a_0191.JPG|Damon and Caroline being welcomed by Mrs Lockwood. normal_VD103a_0402.JPG|Stefan and Caroline drinking. normal_VD103a_0362.JPG|Stefan looks at Damon and Elena (whome are not in the picture) while he dances with Caroline. normal_VD103b_0020.JPG|Elena in her home. normal_VD103a_1017.JPG|Damon at the Founder's party. normal_VD103a_0902.JPG|Stefan and Elena dancing at the Founder's party. normal_VD103b_1222.JPG|Jenna turning off the TV. normal_VD103b_0826.JPG|Jeremy playing video games. normal_VD103b_1626.JPG|Elena and Jenna talking. normal_VD103b_0492.JPG|Elena at her home while Damon sneaks behind her. normal_VD103b_0397.JPG|Damon in Elena's house. normal_VD103b_0323.JPG|Damon being sneaky. normal_VD103b_0170.JPG|Elena opening the light. normal_VD103b_0705.JPG|Vicki at the Founder's party. normal_VD103b_0170.JPG|Elena turning the light on. normal_ftr002.jpg|Something's wrong with Elena. normal_ftr003.jpg|Elena bitten on the neck by Damon normal_VD103-0015.jpg|Vicki at the party. normal_VD103-0017.jpg|Elena and Jenna having a discussion. normal_VD103-0014.jpg|Damon sneaking up behind Elena. normal_002.jpg|Caroline at the party. 04sexiest-crime-somerhalder1.jpg|Damon giving his look. normal_VD103-0010.jpg|Elena looking behind her. normal_VD103-0018.jpg|Elena and Jeremy at their house. normal_VD103-0011.jpg|Damon crossing his arms. normal_VD103-0005.jpg|Stefan and Caroline drinking. normal_VD103-0003.jpg|Caroline looking at someone. See Also fr:Episode 1x04 : Les frères Salvatore 104 104